The fallen angel
by Sylsy
Summary: Freddie acaba de cruzar el portal, pero no puede volver a su casa, es consciente de ello. Merodea por East End hasta que casi ha anochecido. Violet vuelve de trabajar, y no había planeado volver a verlo... Han pasado ya cuatrocientos años, ¿son imaginaciones suyas o de verdad puede ser él?
1. Chapter 1

El portal se había abierto y él fue el primero en cruzarlo. No podía ir a su casa. Al menos no en seguida. Sabía que su madre, su tía y sus hermanas estarían por allí, pero después de lo que pasó hace cuatrocientos años… Quizá no le querrían cerca nunca más. No podía culparlas por ello. Al fin y al cabo, las traicionó cuando más le necesitaban. Aún recordaba sus miradas dolidas y confusas.

Caminaba por las calles de East End sin tener muy seguro dónde ir. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su llamativa ropa asgardiana y cambiarla por una que no desentonara en este mundo nuevo. Ya cambiado aprovechó para comer un poco y reponer fuerzas, y según iba avanzando el día, fue visitando distintos puntos de East End, de aquí para allá. Empezaba a oscurecer, aunque el sol aún brillaba, no draría mucho más y aún no se había decidido a ir a su casa. No podría dormir a la intemperie, se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba por la calle. ¿Tendría que acabar durmiendo en una posada o algo similar? En este mundo los llamaban hoteles. Pero ya se había gastado el poco dinero que tenía, haciendo que pareciera de ese mundo. ¿Tendría que robar? Sabía que no estaba bien pero si no tenía más remedio…

Caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando lo notó. Alguien como él, un ser de magia, del mismo mundo que él, lo estaba observando. Podía sentir su poder. Su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban con curiosidad y asombro.

Yo iba caminando por la calle, salía de trabajar y llevaba un rato paseando, pero ya hacía frío y estaba oscuro, así que decidí volver a casa.

Que las Beauchamp vivían en East End no era ningún secreto, y menos para los de nuestra condición. Estaba la familia casi al completo: La heredera, Joanna, sus hijas Freya e Ingrid y la princesa Wendy. Después de cuatrocientos años, la mayoría habían dejado de pensar en ellas como antes, y simplemente las tenían como brujas poderosas, pero no se las trataba como cuando vivían en el palacio. A mí me costaba desprenderme de la idea en parte, siempre viví en el palacio y las había conocido. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Por azares de la vida desde que vinimos a este mundo, era la primera vez que coincidíamos en un lugar. Tenía la esperanza de que Ingrid quizá me recordara de Asgard, ya que habíamos sido grandes amigas, pero no era así. Parecía distinta.

Sin embargo, esta vez notaba una presencia de alguien más. Alguien poderoso. De sangre real. Un Beauchamp sin duda alguna. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Lo examinó unos momentos. El pelo dorado, las facciones armoniosas, la nariz recta, los labios carnosos, los ojos azules que no habían perdido su brillo divertido y a la vez inocente. Parecía esculpido en roca, un dios griego. Sacado de un sueño. Pero allí estaba. Freddie Beauchamp estaba caminando por la calle de East End.

Sabía que se había quedado en Asgard. Eso había oído tras huir de allí. Me decepcionó mucho enterarme. Era un traidor. Lo sabía. Pero de alguna forma… No pude pensar en todo aquello cuando le vi cruzar la calle. No fui capaz de sentirme enfadada, solo… Parecía el Freddie que conocí una vez. El estúpido hermano pequeño de In. Que siempre nos gastaba bromas. Puede que en Asgard me gustara un poco. Quizás. Pero no lo había visto en cuatrocientos años. Creía que "eso" habría muerto. Había habido más hombres en mi vida. Y sin embargo cuando lo ví, se me revolvió todo. Me temblaron las rodillas. Sabía que haría alguna estupidez. Me perdí en la mirada de aquellos ojos azules. A veces, cuando me miraba fijamente, sentía que podía verme por dentro. Era escalofriante e hipnótico al mismo tiempo.

-¿Freddie?- fue lo único que alcancé a decir.


	2. Chapter 2

-Violet- susurró incrédulo. Me recordaba. Empecé a dar saltos de alegría interiormente, aunque mantuve una expresión neutra. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – sonrió.

-Salgo de trabajar, me voy a casa- explique. Tenía una sonrisa relamente… Se supone que solo me gustaba un poco. Y quizás. En Asgard yo no me sentía así. Me sentía confusa. Quería salir corriendo. -¿Qué haces tú por… aquí?- intenté no sonar extrañada, pero no funcionó del todo.

Su rostro cambió un poco, se le veía afectado y decaído.

-El portal se ha abierto- dijo al cabo de unos momentos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. El portal. Abierto. Eso eran malas noticias. Muy malas. Peor que malas. ¿Y si no era el mismo Freddie? ¿Y si cuatrocientos años lo habían vuelto el traidor que creí que era? ¿Y si venía a por mí, a llevarme frente al rey?

Repasé mentalmente algunos hechizos que podrían sacarme de la situación, pero esperé. Nada. Me miró esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- dije al fin.

-No… no creo que sea bien recibido allí. Evitare aparecer cerca por el momento- dijo con resignación- ¿Podrás guardarme el secreto? – dijo mirándome.

-Claro- sonreí. -¿Y entonces donde piensas dormir? – lo sondeé.

Se encogió de brazos indiferente.

-Da igual. Puedo dormir en cualquier sitio. ¿Suele hacer frío por la noche?

-¿Cómo…?- dije confusa. Sacudí la cabeza. – Ven a mi casa- dije mirándole.

Me sonrió. Bravo Vi, ¿y si era malo de verdad? Acabas de meter al enemigo en casa. No puede salir nada bueno de aquí.

-¿A tu casa?- se lo pensó. Se puso una mano bajo la barbilla. Estaba claro que conmigo no podía ser serio. ¿Acaso tenía mejores opciones?

\- Tengo un sofá con tu nombre, si lo quieres- arqueó una ceja divertido- Para ti- aclaré ligeramente sonrojada.

* * *

Me sentía extraño. En primer lugar, no esperaba ver a Violet Le Brun allí. Tampoco esperaba que me reconociera después de tanto tiempo. Aunque ninguno de los dos habíamos cambiado. Al menos no físicamente. Aquel mundo era extraño, y mi primer día no había sido demasiado alentador. Necesitaría un guía para entender todo aquello. También me había extrañado que me saludara. Yo era un traidor. Había cambiado de opinión en estos siglos, me los había pasado encerrado en una prisión, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Y me había ofrecido cobijo. Era más de lo que podía pedir.

Aunque no debería hice que me lo pensaba. Sabía que podía arrepentirme de aquello, pero me había pasado mucho tiempo sin compañía y tomarle el pelo a Violet siempre había sido un pasatiempo divertido.

-Tengo un sofá con tu nombre, si lo quieres- dijo amablemente. La miré arqueando una ceja. Me gustaba la idea de un sofá con mi nombre bordado. O que ella me ofreciera el suyo. ¿Tendría alguna intención oculta? Seguramente no, pero si la miraba así pensaría que lo creía así. Vi cómo se sonrojaba.

-Para ti- aclaró.

-Calro- dije sonriendo.

* * *

Violet simplemente asintió y le pidió que la siguiera. Después de caminar unas cuantas calles más, llegaron a un bloque de apartamentos. Al abrir la puerta Freddie examinó el lugar. Era un apartamento pequeño, pero acogedor. Estaba decorado con cosas de colores vivos, había instrumentos que no conocía, pero no hizo preguntas por el momento. Reconoció un tapiz de Asgard en una pared y se acercó a examinarlo. Era Yggrasil, el árbol de la vida. Estaba hecho con hilos dorados sobre un fondo negro, con estrellas bordadas. Recordaba haber visto a Ingrid y Violet confeccionarlo. Sonrió.

Violet terminó de recoger algunas cosas y se acercó a donde estaba. Sonrió nostálgica.

Miró a Freddie unos segundos, no muy segura de cómo decirlo pero finalmente pronunció la pregunta:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dijo seria y grave

-¿Quedarme?- Freddie suspiró. Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado. Pero estaba hecho.- En aquella época pensé que era lo correcto, pensé que lo de que el rey estaba corrupto sólo eran rumores… Pero con el tiempo sus órdenes eran confusas, se volvió paranoico, decía cosas que no tenían sentido. Me torturó y me encerró. Me usó como su perro de caza, y cuando me di cuenta de eso, me rebelé. El portal ya estaba cerrado y era muy tarde para escapar. Pasé el resto del tiempo encerrado… Y cuando pude escapar, el portal se abrió ante mi… Como una nueva oportunidad- La miró. Ella le mantuvo unos segundos la mirada y asintió. Se fue en silencio.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede. Has sido muy amable conmigo- dijo Freddie al cabo de unos segundos.

Voilet se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

-No hay de que- dijo meneando la cabeza. –Ven- le tendió la mano- Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Por un momento Freddie pensó quién podría ser ese alguien. ¿Una compañera de piso? ¿Un novio? ¿Un bebé? No detectaba ninguna otra presencia mágica, así que de ser así sería humano. Y eso no le terminaba de gustar. Bueno, en realidad, pensaba que estaban solos y le decepcionó un poco la idea de que no fuera así. Se acercó a ella con todas estas preguntas rondándole la mente.

-Freddie, este es mi sofá. Sofá, este es Freddie- dijo Violet con tono divertido.

Freddie suspiró aliviado.

-Encantado- dijo mirando al sofá. Dicho esto, se tumbó cuan largo era, pasándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. –Es cómodo- dictaminó sonriendo.

Violet enarcó una ceja.

-Te ofrezco un techo y ya te apoderas de mi sofá. Caradura- se quejó, medio en broma curzándose de brazos.

Por toda respuesta él rió y se hizo a un lado dejándole algo de sitio.

* * *

Tenía la casa hecha un desastre. No esperaba visita, pero he de reconocer que tener compañía era agradable. Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando Freddie se acercó al tapiz y sonrió. Me entraron demasiados recuerdos. Demasiada melancolía.

Después de preguntarle aquello me quedé más tranquila. Necesitaba saberlo. Aunque odié la resignación y culpabilidad que se dibujaron en su rostro.

Y luego, allí estaba, tirado en mi sofá. Tan desenfadado como siempre. Se había pasado los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y se le marcaban bastante los músculos de los brazos. Debía dejar de fijarme en esas cosas o acabaría por volverme loca.

-Te ofrezco un techo y ya te apoderas de mi sofá. Caradura- Me crucé de brazos haciéndome la ofendida.

Me miró y se rió. Era una risa fresca y agradable. Se hizo a un lado para dejare sitio, y me senté a su lado. Lo miré y me miró con curiosidad.

-Y tú, ¿qué has estado haciendo todos estos siglos, Vi?- preguntó con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Era una pregunta que no me había hecho nadie, aunque no seguía en contacto con nadie de aquella época. Había llegado a este mundo sola. Mi familia había muerto en Asgard durante la rebelión. Yo escapé por poco. Las pocas pertenencias que pude traer conmigo vinieron envueltas en el tapiz que tenía colgado en el salón. En su mayoría eran libros, aunque recuerdo llevar también comida. Y mis cartas del Tarot. A parte de eso, el farolillo que llevaba en la mano y la espada que llevaba en la otra (era un mundo nuevo, y por tanto, peligroso). Crucé el portal en camisón, con una capa por encima y con el miedo en los huesos.

Miré a Freddie. Esperaba mi respuesta con una sonrisa. Tenía unos dientes tan blancos… Decidí no entrar en detalles sobre mi huida de Asgard, dadas las circunstancias. No quería volver a ver la culpa en sus ojos. Hice memoria y sonreí:

-Este mundo es… diferente al que estábamos acostumbrados. Aquí no hay magia. No debemos usarla en público. Al principio éramos perseguidos y eliminados por ello. Así que nos ocultamos. A pesar de ello, este es un mundo grande e interesante. Cuando llegué aquí, tuve que ser lista y trabajar para sobrevivir. Me he dedicado a muchas cosas, y todas ellas diferentes. He sido matrona, camarera, doncella, he tenido dinero y he sido rica, he sido bibliotecaria, he trabajado en museos… Me casé, viajé… He hecho muchas cosas – dije intentando sonar interesante.

Me miró con atención. Puso gesto divertido.

-Creo que ya sé por qué te llevabas tan bien con Ingrid- dijo misterioso.- ¿Así que te casaste?- dijo, casual. Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Quizá debí haber pasado ese detalle por alto. Me mordí el labio. -¿Hay pequeños Le Bruns pululando por el mundo?- levanto las cejas.

La carcajada que solté no fue normal. Sonó a bruja malvada. Pero era gracioso que me preguntara eso. ¿Yo? ¿Hijos? Por favor.

-Cielos, ¡No!- dije una vez pude reunir un poco de aire para respirar.- De hecho uno de mis maridos me dejo por ello- Genial. Si aquello fuera un interrogatorio real y yo una espía me sacaría toda la información. Sería algo así como la peor espía de la historia.

-¿Uno de ellos? ¿Cuántos hubo?- dijo burlón. Había olido sangre. Sabía que no querría hablar del tema e insistiría. Lo sabía. Yo ya estaba roja como un tomate.

-Cuatro- dije bajito. Lo mire de reojo.

-Estas colorada- dijo sacándome la lengua.

-Oh, cállate- le di un manotazo en el brazo y me tapé la cara con las manos.

-Así que estás hecha toda una rompecorazones.- dijo riendo e ignorándome.

-No, te equivocas eso no…- suspiré y me levanté.- Voy a hacer la cena- dije dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-¿Así que pretendes envenenarme?- dijo levantándose con agilidad del sofá.- Deja al menos que te ayude.

La miré ordenar sus ideas y finalmente sonreír. Cuando se concentraba miraba al infinito y a veces torcía la boca hacia un lado. Era un gesto algo infantil, pero de alguna manera era tal y como la recordaba. ¿La había echado de menos acaso? Miré como caía su pelo castaño hacia adelante. Estaba seria y sus ojos miraban a la nada. En una décima de segundo, pareció volver y sus ojos me miraron:

-Este mundo es… diferente al que estábamos acostumbrados. Aquí no hay magia. No debemos usarla en público. Al principio éramos perseguidos y eliminados por ello. Así que nos ocultamos. A pesar de ello, este es un mundo grande e interesante. Cuando llegué aquí, tuve que ser lista y trabajar para sobrevivir. Me he dedicado a muchas cosas, y todas ellas diferentes. He sido matrona, camarera, doncella, he tenido dinero y he sido rica, he sido bibliotecaria, he trabajado en museos… Me casé, viajé… He hecho muchas cosas – Oír aquello me hizo plantearme que habría hecho yo de haber llegado a este mundo con mi familia.

Un momento… ¿Se casó? ¿Vi? ¿La Vi que yo conocía? Sentía curiosidad… ¿Qué clase de hombre habría conseguido engañarla para eso?

-Creo que ya sé por qué te llevabas tan bien con Ingrid- dije sonriendo- ¿Así que te casaste?- lo dejé caer, no pude evitarlo. Vi cómo se mordía el labio. -¿Hay pequeños Le Bruns pululando por el mundo?- me salió del alma. Fue una estupidez por mi parte. Por un lado si decía que si me sentiría viejo y… Algo triste. Por alguna razón la idea de que ella tuviera hijos era… ¿Abominable? No sabría describirlo con exactitud.

Una carcajada estalló por sorpresa. De esas que parece que te ahogas. Tenía una risa divertida, he de admitirlo, pero me pilló desprevenido. Me reí bajito.

-Cielos, ¡No!- dijo. Al parecer la idea de tener hijos le parecía divertida y absurda. Una sensación de alivio me recorrió. -De hecho uno de mis maridos me dejo por ello-

-¿Uno de ellos? ¿Cuántos hubo?- dije para molestarla. Aunque el hecho de que hubiera más de uno… Era raro. Ella nunca había dado a entender en Asgard que estuviera interesada en esos temas. Aunque también es verdad que Ingrid y ella se pasaban mucho tiempo en la biblioteca del palacio. Quizá eso tuviera algo que ver.

-Cuatro- susurró, colorada. Ajá. Me sentía raro, pero si estaba colorada sabía que no querría hablar de ello… Así que seguiría indagando.

-Estás colorada- le saqué la lengua. Me lo estaba pasando en grande.

-Oh, cállate- me dio una manotazo en el brazo. Mi primer impulso fue hacerla cosquillas, pero me contuve. Acababa de llegar. Quizá no se lo tomaría muy bien. No quería que me echara a patadas de su casa.

-Así que estás hecha toda una rompecorazones.- continué. A patadas no sé, pero por la ventana… Me lo estaba ganando. Y lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-No, te equivocas eso no…- suspiró y se levantó. La seguí. –Voy a hacer la cena.

-¿Así que pretendes envenenarme?- bromee para relajar el ambiente. ¿Se habría enfadado? – Deja al menos que te ayude. – dije, ya en serio.

Aceptó su ayuda a regañadientes y ambos se metieron en la cocina. Partieron la verdura en silencio y la pusieron al fuego con la carne. Tardaría un rato en hacerse. Se miraron. Freddie fue el primero en hablar.

-Perdona… Si no quieres hablar de ello…- titubeó.

Violet negó con la cabeza.

-No… Es solo que… Pasó hace mucho tiempo.- se cruzó de hombros y sonrió algo triste. Se recostó contra la encimera y tomó aire. Miró a Freddie.

-Tuve cuarto maridos. El primero, John. Vivimos apenas un año juntos. Cuando vio que no teníamos hijos, me abandonó. Pasó un siglo entero hasta que volvi a casarme. Se llamaba Lowell. Era Guapo, joven, adinerado…- Se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Freddie ladeando la cabeza.

-No me casé con él por eso, él era mi mejor amigo, lo pasábamos en grande.

-Os llevabais bien- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-No fue un matrimonio como tal… En realidad- Violet soltó una risita.

-¿Qué?- dijo él, curioso.

\- Le gustaban los hombres- dijo alegremente.- Nos casamos porque en aquella época él necesitaba una esposa y yo estar casada. Era lo aceptado. Tuve mucha vida social. Ibamos al teatro, a bailes… Yo tenía mis amantes y el los suyos.

Freddie rió divertido.

-Luego vino Mattew. Fuimos felices… Un tiempo. Lo abandoné.

-Que cruel- sentenció mirándola extrañado.

-Se tiraba a la criada- dijo ella con gesto altivo.

-Que desgraciado- dijo él negando con la cabeza.

-Y por último… Tom. Vivimos juntos unos cuatro años. Era un hombre maravilloso. Éramos jóvenes y alegres. Hasta que tuvo que alistarse. La Guerra se lo llevó al frente en Alemania. Murió. No encontraron su cuerpo. Todo cuanto me trajeron de él fue su placa de identificación. No volví a casarme. – dijo escuetamente, alicaída.

-Vaya, Vi… Lo siento- se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, intentando consolarla. Se sentía fatal por tener que hacerla recordar todo aquello.

-No pasa nada- sonrió débilmente.

Cenaron en silencio Freddie pensando en que había metido la pata y Violet inmersa en sus recuerdos.

Cuando abrió el sofá y puso las mantas Freddie la examinaba preocupado. Se acercó a él, lo abrazó durante unos instantes, cerrando los ojos y se fue en dirección a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, Freddie- dijo con tono cálido y una sonrisa.

Freddie respiró un poco más aliviado, al menos parecía que había olvidado su ensimismamiento. Se metió bajo las sábanas y no tardó en dormirse.

Violet se tumbó sobre el edredón y tras un instante de duda, se hizo un ovillo y se tapó. No eran los recuerdos lo que la habían dejado muda… Exactamente. Cerró los ojos, pudiendo pensar sólo en la calidez de ese abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

Vi abrió los ojos antes de que el despertador sonara y puso música a todo volumen, la verdad es que estaba de buen humor y le gustaba empezar las mañanas con energía. Aún a medio vestir y con la música resonando por todo el piso, se encaminó bailando hacia la cocina, animándose y cantando a la vez. Se apoyó en la encimera mientras hacía más pasos de baile y el desayuno se preparaba solo. Cuando las tostadas salieron de la tostadora aterrizaron en el plato que tenía en la mano. Fue entonces cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Freddie mirándola con mueca divertida y una ceja levantada, conteniendo la risa.

* * *

Había dormido realmente bien, siempre ponía música por la mañana y bailaba un rato, o cantaba o hacía el tonto pero… No había tenido en cuenta que no estaba sola en casa. Hasta que me topé con la mirada de Freddie, claro. Qué vergüenza. Había visto mi numerito. Y ahora no pararía de burlarse. Ay, ¿por qué a mí?

-¿Tostadas?- fue lo único que alcance a decir.

-Sólo si las vuelves a preparar exactamente así- dijo él riendo.

Tierra trágame. Fui hasta la mesa del comedor y mi desayuno me acompañó flotando detrás.

-Pensé que la magia estaba "prohibida" aquí- Observó incrédulo -¿Y qué horas son estas? Apenas ha amanecido, ¿por qué estás levantada?- Dijo con cara de sueño. Estaba claro que le había despertado con mi música.

-En primer lugar- Levanté un dedo mientras mis tostadas se untaban con mantequilla- dije que nada de magia en público, en privado la uso bastante, por las mañanas no me apetece preparar el desayuno a mano. Y en cuanto a lo de la hora, tengo que ir a trabajar. Y antes de que preguntes, si, entro a estas horas.- tomé una tostada y le di un buen mordisco.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos – ¿En qué consiste tu trabajo?- me miró con interés.

-Soy forense- dije dando un sorbo de zumo. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, confuso. –Examino cadáveres para determinar de qué han muerto- aclaré.

-Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, ¿eh?- bromeó con una sonrisa de medio lado- Y… ¿trabajas tú sola? ¿Haces… trampa?- dijo divertido.

Rodé los ojos -¿Qué pasa, que por el hecho de ser una nigromante no puedo ser profesional en mi trabajo? – me crucé de brazos a la defensiva.

* * *

Levanté las manos en señal de disculpa.

-Pensé que sería lo lógico. Aunque usar la magia en el trabajo debe de contar como público, ¿no?- deduje en voz alta. La miré mientras terminaba el desayuno. Se veía desordenada, algo despeinada y aún en pijama, que consistía en una indumentaria… algo más reveladora de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Intenté no mirarla demasiado, pero me era difícil. ¿Siempre había tenido una silueta así de definida, o las vestimentas de Asgard eran demasiado holgadas? La verdad es que no lograba recordarlo con claridad, había pasado mucho tiempo encerrado. El caso es que yo intentaba disimularlo pero su piel era tan pálida que parecía brillar, era casi hipnótico. Un momento…

-Deja lo que sea que estés haciendo, no tiene gracia- me quejé apartando la vista hacia la mesa.

-¿Perdona?- casi se atraganta con el café ante mi reacción, parecía confusa.

-Tus jueguecitos mentales, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dije molesto.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que me mires las piernas embobado, Freddie- dijo divertida, dándome un leve puntapié.

No estaba seguro de si me estaba tomando el pelo o iba en serio. Violet era una poderosa hipnotista, de hecho, en Asgard tenía una gran reputación por ello. Bueno, por eso y por ser la primera nigromante que nacía en dos mil años. No era un poder muy común, de hecho, muchos recelaban de ella por este motivo. Yo sabía que ella tenía buen corazón y no usaba sus poderes para hacer mal alguno, pero había registros de otros nigromantes menos benévolos en el pasado, y algunos la temían. Además dominaba la hipnosis, y tener dos dones tan sobresalientes era algo extraordinario, incluso para la nobleza. Había llegado a dominar sus dones a base de un estudio arduo, razón de más para armonizar con Ingrid.

-¿Seguro que no es cosa de tus artes hipnóticas?- levanté una ceja.

-Claro que no, ¿a mí de que me sirve eso?- me sacó la lengua como cuando éramos niños.

-No sé a lo mejor…- la miré de forma seductora.

Pareció confundida por unos segundos, y de repente se puso pálida (más aún) y puso cara de susto. Seguí su mirada hacia una esfera compuesta de muchos números y agujas.

-Mierda, llego tarde- salió escopetada hacia su cuarto y volvió cambiada y con un maletín en la mano.

-Volveré para comer, siéntete como en casa, pero no cacharrees con los aparatos, me gustaría que la casa siguiera aquí cuando vuelva- dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Me dejas aquí tirado?- bromeé. -¿Violet?- llamé a la nada. Se había ido y había dejado la puerta abierta. Qué mujer. La iba a echar de menos en su ausencia. ¿Acaso empezaba a sentir algo por ella... más allá de la complicidad que teníamos en Asgard como amigos?


End file.
